


Trust Fall

by Lokisgame



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 15:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11831394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisgame/pseuds/Lokisgame
Summary: Working at the Hoover Building was like living in a bee hive. Over seven years now and they knew the schedules, the rushes and lulls, the subliminal hum of life above their heads.





	Trust Fall

Working at the Hoover Building was like living in a bee hive. Over seven years now and they knew the schedules, the rushes and lulls, the subliminal hum of life above their heads. They knew when Skinner went out to lunch, they knew how long to wait for that phone call from the lab, they knew when it was safe to slip out of their work-selves and stop for a second, just a tiny moment for them-selves. 

“Let’s go somewhere” he sat on the edge of the desk, watching as she his tie with a tired expression on her face.  
As if called back to him, back to the moment, she took one step closer and rested her arms on his shoulders.  
"I like where we are now, Mulder" she confessed. Even tired, she smiled more, they both laughed more than ever.  
"Yeah, it could use a paint job, though" Mulder looked around the office and she giggled, his hands on her hips "I love that sound"  
"What sound" he inched higher, from rough wool to smooth satin.  
"That sound!" His fingers surprised her, dancing against her sides, making her laugh, squirming and trying to cover herself with her arms. Every time she did he moved to a new spot, finding holes in her defenses like a fox that he was. Wrapping one arm around her waist to keep her upright and stop her escape, and kept tickling, laughing too, but also listening for that warning pitch.  
"STOP!" She called between gasps "stop! please!" but he kept tickling and there was no other way than pull him into her arms completely. She hugged him close, still panting, arms tight around his neck stopping him immediately.  
Slender and warm, his one palm could cover one-fourth of her back. She was still shaking with giggles, but when he tighten his grip, hugging her back, they both sighed. Mulder felt her give in, she practically sank into his arms, letting him carry her weight for a while. He felt them tip, but steeled himself and he did it gladly. He wanted her to trust him like that since she fell into his arms on their first case, she a scared rookie and him, the outcast.  
“I love your laugh” he whispered caressing her back. He loved that she trusted him enough to believe that, to let him hold her at work, and to keep an eye on the door, before someone found them.  
“Who would've thought you’re so easy to please” she whispered.  
“One in five billion, Scully, you call that easy?”  
She felt him smile as he brushed the skin behind her ear, but instead of answering, she caught his lips in one barely-chaste kiss. 

The Hoover Building stirred, the phones started ringing. AD Skinner stepped out from the elevator, glanced at his watch and decided he gave them enough privacy.  
“Call Mulder and Scully” he said to his assistant as he walked in “tell them I want them in my office in 10”  
“Of course, sir”


End file.
